ABSTRACT ? BEHAVIORAL HEALTH AND SURVEY RESEARCH SHARED RESOURCE The purpose of the new Behavioral Health and Survey Research (BHSR) Shared Resource is to provide Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) members with evidence-based behavioral and epidemiological research methods to enable patient centered research. Behavioral and epidemiological research can serve as the bridge that helps translate science to the communities that we serve, and is thus a major priority for the DCI. BHSR investigators and staff have the extensive experience needed to help meet this need, including expertise in survey design, qualitative research, and educational materials development. Rigorous implementation of these approaches in DCI investigators? research programs will help faculty address scientific questions across cancer continuum: prevention, detection, treatment, survivorship and palliative care for both patients and their families. Since its inception with CCSG developmental funds from the DCI in 2015, and following its approval as a DCI and Duke School of Medicine Shared Resource in January 2017, the BHSR has pursued two main goals: 1) to foster communication and collaborative exchange among DCI clinical, basic, and population science investigators and 2) to promote standardization, rigor, and centralization of methods among DCI faculty. The BHSR accomplishes these goals by providing research consultation and technical support through three essential lines of service: 1) qualitative data collection and analysis, 2) survey development, and 3) educational materials development. The BHSR is committed to providing the highest quality support and has implemented strong business practices to ensure efficient and timely provision of services. With continued growth, a critical future direction for the BHSR will be to convene a BHSR Scientific Advisory Board that includes patients and family members to help guide use of research methods and growth. Since its inception in January 2015, we have provided services to 46 clients, 39 of whom were DCI members. In 2018 alone, the Behavioral Health and Survey Research shared resource provided services to 19 investigators, 14 of whom were DCI members, accounting for 75% of total usage, from 5 of the 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of this shared resource by DCI Members contributed to 17 publications over the project period.